The Beginning
by evil-pillow
Summary: 1st part of the Mafelicium series.MWPPeraWatch as Lily and the Marauders go through their first year at Hogwarts. Caution:Contains men in pink cloaks, sugar, Sirius Black, flying cows, and more Sirius!penname change!used2b:evilpillow


**Disclaimer: don't own Harry Potter...J.K. Rowling does...I only own the characters that you don't know of...like the weird Norwegian guy in the pink cloak.**

This beginning chapter is dedicated to one of best friends, RIVERS! She keeps on telling me how I need to finish writing this chapter. Check out her stories onwwwdotfictionpressdotcom Her screenname for it is karasuwater

Enjoy the story!

* * *

_NormalPOV_

"Hey...Nina?" asked Mio.

"What?"

"Where's Rikku and Matti?"

"SHIT!" yelled Nina. A few passerby stopped to stare in wonder at the two eleven year old girls. Or to laugh at the dog the latter was holding that was trying to bite the cat this Nina, whoever she was, was holding.

"Nina?"

"WHAT?"

"Where's Jameses?"

"DOUBLE SHIT!...Mio? What are you wearing?"

Nina Akima had just realized that her Metamorphmagus for a cousin was wearing baggy moss green capries, a black tanktop, with a lavender cotton jacket with a hoodie over it, a pair of high top black converses, and a neon orange and white trucker cap. Her hair was a light gray and her eyes were a dark gray. Her skin was a pale ashy colour.

"Muggle clothes, Sky...what else?"

"They don't match! MY clothes match perfectly!" In which they did, in a weird way. Nina was wearing a thin purple jacket with a matching t-shirt underneath and a pair of blue jeans and purple and white tennis shoes.

"My clothes do match!" Mio screeched. "You know that I was voted for 'The Most Fashionable Witch Award' ever since I was FIVE! AND that EVERYTHING looks GOOD on MOI!"

"Well, that's because you're a bloody METAMORPHMAGUS!" Nina screamed.

All the while they were getting glared at by a horse looking blond named Petunia. She had been bullied into coming by her mother to see her little sister off to her first yearof Hogwarts.

'Hmph!' she thought. 'They must be going to this Hogwartz School of Freaks and Weirdos! Well...my sister is the Queen of the Freaks and Weirdos! Strutting around like she owned the place!...wait a second! Who's that?'

Petunia watched as an 11 year-old boy walking straight towards Platforms 9 and 10.He waspushing a cart with a huge trunkand abeautiful gold-coloured owl on it.

He had messy black hair and beautiful hazel eyes framed with glasses. He was wearing a dark green and cream coloured polo shirt and a pair of slightly baggy dark blue jeans.

When he passed by Nina and Mio (who were now wrestling) he walked faster as though trying to stay out of sight of the two girls. When he was right by Petunia he stopped and looked at her. No wait...not look! He STARED at her. And I mean, he STARED! 'He must be admiring my beautiful face!' she thought.

"Um...hi, are you looking for something?" he said.

Petunia then realized that he was talking to Lily ('Damned witch.' Petunia thought.).

"Yes, I am actually. Do you know where platform 9 3/4 is? My train leaves at 11:00 and I have only ten minutes to get on before it leaves!" Lily squeaked.

"Yes, I certainly do fair lady! I'm actually going there as well!", the boy said, "My name is James Potter. At your service!"

"Thank you sooo so so so so much!" Lily said, "by the way...my name is Lily Evans."

"Intros over...lets get to the platform."

"Oh Lily?"

"Yes, Petunia?"

"Father said that he wanted you to wait for him so he can bid you farewell!"

Lily suddenly looked panicky.

"Oh no! I am going to be late and then I am going to make you late as well, James!" she screeched.

"Mum and dad are here!" Petunia then pointed to their parents who were walking towards them.

"Hello, I don't think we have met...are you a friend of Lilian's?" asked a young woman who looked like an older version of Lily.

"Hi...my name is James. Lily and I are going to Hogwarts together." James smiled innocently. Almost too innocently Lily noted.

"Pleased to meet you." smiled a young man who had blond hair with blue eyes, "I am Joseph Evans and this is my wife, Laura."(A/N: Laura you better worship the ground I'm standing on!)

"James, ain't you supposed to be getting on the platform?" someone said behind James. Lily looked behind James to see a tall boy of their age who had the slightest tan. His blond hair was in that weird new hairstyle that boys were starting to get where the hair almost covered his eyes completely and was in a sort of bowl cut with layers. His cerulean blue eyes looked through the thin blanket of hair that was covering them.Something about his eyes slightly unnerved Lily. He also had a slight accent that she didn't reconize. He was holding a leash with a young doberman on it.

"Oh, hey Matti." James said lazily, "Lily? Mr. And Mrs. Evans? This is my cousin Matthew, Matt, Matthias, Matti...you pick. He's from New York, New York."

Hello's and hi's were exchanged.

"James, we need to get onto the platform soon or else we might miss the train." Matt said, "Plus, we need to keep Mio and Nina from strangling each other...on second thought, let's not...it will make both our jobs easier."

"I suddenly realize why they always use you for a punching bag...Mio more than Nina though." James smiled while he looked at his watch, "Eh, hehe. Lily?...Matt? I think we need to go...now!"

At this all three teenagers started running to platforms 9 and 10. Yet, Lily noticed that James was holding onto Matti...like he was steering him or something. 'Weird.' she thought.

"Bye mum! Bye dad!" Lily called behind her, "Petty, don't you DARE think about going into my room!"

They quickly ran to Mio and Nina and dragged them into the barrier.

Lily was surprised she wasn't very nervous aboutrunning straight into a brick wall just to get to the platform.

"Well, fairest lady. This is where we must depart! See ya!" with a wink, James ran off after they got on Platform 9 and 3/4.

Matt and Nina disappeared but Mio was still standing near Lily. She looked like she was about to fall asleep.

'Ack! My hair is falling down! Must.make.hair.pretty!' Lily silently screamed. She took down her bun and put her hair into a messy braid down her back.

Lily thenlooked around.

There were people in different coloured cloaks and robes, but the one she noticed most was a handsome young Norwegian man with aneon pink cloak on. He had a look of kinship in his eyes. Lily followed his eyes and saw that he was looking at an young eleven year old boy with black hair and bluish eyes. The poor boy was looking at the young man with disgust written all over his face. 'What a weird young man.' Lily thought.

Both Mio and Lily jumped once the train whistled. Mio grinned at Lily and took her hand. They raced to the train(more like Mio was draggingLily to thetrain)and tried to hoist their trunks up onto the train.

The boy who was being watched by the Norwegian guy quietly slunk off unnoticed and made his over to where Mio almost had her trunk all the way on the train and to where Lily hadn't even been able to get her's off her cart.

"Need help?" he asked grinning. For some reason Lily was nervous about letting him help her.

He grabbed hold of the trunk and in no time had it up on the train. He went over to where Mio was still pushing the trunk. He offered help to her but she just growled. He walked back over to where Lily was now storing her trunk and said, "Hey, my name is Sirius. What's your's, hot stuff?" He grinned flirtatiously and winked.

Lily suddenly had the biggest urge to hit him, but someone got to him first.

"DON'T YOU BLOODY DARE TO BLOODY TRY TO BLOODY HIT ON MY BLOODY FRIEND!" Mio screamed while hitting Sirius upside the head with a frying pan while perching on his sholders. Lily silently wondered where Mioru got the frying pan since it wouldn't fit in her clothing very well and that she hadn't opened her trunk.

She suddenly looked intently at Lily and said, "We are friends, aren't we?". Her eyes suddenly went big and did a heart-wrenching puppy pout. Lily, unable to keep her defenses up quickly gave in and nodded numbly.

Mio suddenly grinned and jumped off Sirius.

"Yay! Now let's go and see if we can find Nina and Matti!"

Mio grabbed Lily and jumped onto the train dragging Lily behind her chatting about what they should do once they got there and hoping that they were in the same houses. Lily not knowing what she was talking about, just nodded and tried to catch everything that might help her at her new home.

_Sirius' POV_

'Owie. Okay. Never piss her off. Ever. Hehe.

Damn! That freak is still looking at me!

God. I still can't beleave he tried to make a move on me! I must really be H.O.T. if even guys are hittin' on me! Beat that basterd!

But, anyway. I can't beleave that chick just growled at me! And hit me with a frying pan! Note to self: Don't piss her off...ever. Wait, didn't I just say that? Okay, I need something to write stuff down in. Note to self: Get a journal. Not a diary, but a manly journal...and fast.

Hey! Chicks love guys who write stuff! Note to self: Write stuff whenever chicks can see it.

Wow. I'm really getting used to this'Note to self:' stuff!Wait. Note to self: write all'Note to self's' down!

Anyway, I need to go. That weirdo guy is looking for me. Well, since I sorta know some one hot here, I'll just go and follow them! Great plan! Now, can someone please point out which direction those two chickas went?'

Sirius finished the one-sidedconversation in his headand went to another more perverted one of how he was going to get in the girl's dorms once he got to Hogwarts and what to do once he was in them.

Once that was done, Sirius jumped onto the Hogwarts Express just as it was getting ready to leave Platform 9 3/4.

* * *

Please review...the pillow will update quicker if you do! And she will possibly dedicate something to you. 


End file.
